


Before you go, can you read my mind?

by Nasukey



Series: 15 clouds on people's sky [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasukey/pseuds/Nasukey
Summary: “I think I’m in love with you.”That’s what Yifan whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear when they’re coming back from Chanyeol’s party.





	Before you go, can you read my mind?

**Before you go, can you read my mind?**  
  


 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

That’s what Yifan whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear when they’re coming back from Chanyeol’s party. They’re both in the backseat of this old cab and Kyungsoo knows that they’re just too drunk to think straight right now.

Yifan has been his best friend for almost a decade now and, as far as Kyungsoo knows, he’s not the kind of guy that says romantic stuff to random people. Maybe that’s the reason why Kyungsoo feels butterflies on his stomach and his hands start to shake like hell.

Well, this or the fact that he might be in love with Yifan for a while as well.

“You don’t know what you’re saying, jerk”, Kyungsoo laughs nervously, avoiding Yifan’s eyes. “You’re drunk.”

“I may be drunk, you’re right. But that doesn’t change the fact that I want to kiss you all night long”, Yifan says with a grin. “And you know what? I think you want to kiss me too.”

Suddenly, the cab seems too small for the both of them when they stay silent, wondering what to do with this messed up situation.

They’re best friends, Kyungsoo thinks. And, as best friends, they weren’t supposed to kiss each other.

That’s what he says to himself, but the next thing he decides to do is to grab Yifan’s hands and intertwine their fingers together. Before he can say anything to justify himself, Yifan touch his face and kiss Kyungsoo.

The plan was to go straight to his house but, when the cab leaves Yifan at his own, Kyungsoo follows him.

Kyungsoo doesn’t care anymore if he’s in love with Yifan - as long as they’re kissing each other, he’s fine with that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, thanks for reading!
> 
> This drabble will be part of a collection called “15 clouds on Yifan and Kyungsoo’s sky”. It’s a project that I’m doing with my lovely friend @iambyuntiful, you should check her profile too.
> 
> See you soon~


End file.
